Charmer marries King Voracious
This is a Scene in Labyrinth V: A Twist in Time (PrinceKodi Pet V4) Transcript It Takes place in Chamer's Dressing Room she is putting on a New Wedding Dress with a Long Veil and short sleeves and darker makeup, A Flat Bun with Long dressed Hair and Looks at herself in the mirror and sees her true love spirit * Charmer/Sarah: Chris Then Ranger looks away and vanished and Chamer's tears came out slowly. * Charmer/Sarah (Sobbing): I am so sorry chris. If only I could have done something. Then at the Church everyone is sitting down as ordered (People Chatting) Meanwhile King Voracious is with Nuka * Nuka/Creeper: You want me to the priest. No Problem I was the priest at Bojack and Gnorga's wedding see Then he holds a picture with Scar and Zira married with Nuka as the Priest on the side * King Voracious/Turles: Hmmm I see. Well if you say soo Then they walk to the altar * King Voracious/Turles: Did you write down the seven new commandments like I said * Nuka/Creeper: Absolutely Then he puts up his new commandments with 1. Do as Turles said, 2. Always be a Fighter, 3. Send your Newborn children to conjure planets, 4. Don't oppose or defy against Turles, 5. Don't steal from Turles, 6. Arguments for Turles should last only 1 Minute and 7. On Holidays stay in your homes while Turles and his family have fun. * King Voracious/Turles: Great Work and I am really ganna enjoy 7. and so the wedding starts in 10 Minutes so i'll write you this check for 1,000 Dollars and you can cash it after the wedding. * Nuka/Creeper: Absolutely Then Charmer walks down the stairs with her banquet with Orchids and Dafifels and walks to the Limbo who Carface and Killer are driving * Carface/Zach: Alright then. Then they drive to the church now * Killert/Zach: You know something you and Turles are ganna have a great time together produce some good strapping children and also you look dashing. * Charmer/Sarah: It was in my closet if I want to get married in it so I wore it. * Carface/Zach: Good Choice, Good Choice, Then as they show up at the church he walks out of the limbo * Carface/Zach: So listen I was given orders to give you away to Turles since your family died on skull island so don't feel alarmed. * Charmer/Sarah: I see (Mendelssohn's Wedding Solo) * Killer/Zach: Oh that's our cue * Charmer/Sarah: Well here goes nothing Then they went inside the Church as the Wedding March played (Mendelssohn's Wedding March) They walked down the alley and everyone Ratigan's Men, Wargs, Blue Foxes and Black Wolf's wolfs stand while the Guests sit down. Then Voracious smiles and laughs and Carface and Killer are getting tired * Killer/Zachary: Man. sorry guys I got wasted at the Bachelor Party last night so this might take a while Meanwhile Turles is annoyed and Makes Fidget continue the Wedding March and Carface and Killer tries to sit down * Carface/Zachary: Just wait here for a minute I need to sit down for a minute Then they passed out and Sumac came in and finishes giving away charmer * Sumac/Edgar: Hmmm Moron. Good thing he's not the guy your marrying hah. * Charmer/Sarah: Uhh yeah. Right Then Charmer is given away to Voracious and Begins the Ritual * Nuka/Creeper: We are gathered here today to witness our king and soon-to-be-queen. If there is no reason these two should not be together speak now or forever they shall live Meanwhile a Dragon is filming the wedding it's camera (Xenomorph Growling)